The purpose of this research program is to extend previous work on school bullying by examining the relationship of adolescents' status in bullying participation (i.e., as bully, victim, or bully-victim) to their academic performance, health, and resiliency. This program of research will involve a pilot test of the measures and procedure, as well as an examination of the effects of bullying participation on academic performance, depressive symptoms, somatic symptoms, and health care utilization and cost. Adolescents' coping and explanatory styles will be examined as potential moderators in the experience of negative academic, psychological, and physical outcomes. Two hundred adolescents ages 14-18 and their caregiver will participate. Participants will be identified from University pediatric clinic appointment records, and from a targeted school. Consenting parents will complete the Children's Behavior Checklist and the Child Health Questionnaire in the clinic during their child's appointment, or at home, respectively. Assenting adolescents will complete the Revised Peer Experiences Questionnaire, the Children's Coping Strategies Checklist, and the Revised Children's Attributional Style Questionnaire in the clinic during their visit, or in the classroom setting. Participating parents will be contacted for permission to access their child's medical and academic records. Families will receive record release forms by mail. If signed release forms are returned, copies of the last grade report and scores from the Iowa Tests of Basic Skills will be obtained from the target school Copies of medical records accumulated over the previous year by the participating youth will be obtained from primary health care providers.